Rima
by Mossflower1234
Summary: Rima arrives at Rikkaidai and she brings tons of trouble along with her. She used to play tennis but is now in the Kendo Club. How will her friends convince her to play tennis again?:D
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Rikkaidai**

A girl with messy uneven hair and yellow-black eyes walked into room 2-D. She was wearing the boys' uniform. She went to the foot of the room and coughed loudly to get everyone's attention.

"I'm Rima, the new student at this school. Happy to meet you all! I will be joining the Kendo Club. Got any questions for me?" she asked. A girl raised her hand.

"Why are you wearing the wrong uniform?" she asked.

"Cause I hate dresses", Rima said. A flood of complaints came after that.

"How mean, I like dresses."

"She's weird…"

"What's wrong with her?"

And so on.

"What's your last name?" a boy asked.

"You don't need to know," said Rima. "Anyways where do I sit?"

"You're sitting next to Kirihara Akaya," Hima Sensei told her, pointing to "Seaweed Head".

Rima went over and sat down next to him.

_Time Skip: Rima's Pov_

It's finally lunch time! Class was so boring. "Seaweed Head" slept the day away. Now, where should I eat? Oh yeah! The roof! I ran up the stairs and a white hair guy ran right in to me. "Watch it!" I growled and at the same time someone shouted, "NIOU MASAHARU, GET BACK HERE!"

The boy was about to take off again when I slapped him into "next week". Akaya ran up to me. "Rima, what happened?" he asked. "Is that Niou Senpai?"

"_Who_? This guy? He ran into me and didn't even say sorry," I whined. Just then the screaming guy came. It was none other that Sananda Genichiro, my "_beloved"_ cousin.

"What do you think you're doing?" Genichiro growled.

"Nothing," I laughed. Then I grabbed Akaya and ran off.

"Where are we going?" asked Akaya in English.

"The roof," I told him. "By the way, is Keigo here?"

"No, he's at Hyotei," said Akaya. "Do you want me to call him?"

"Sure," I said.

"I'll call him after practice," Akaya told me.

The English teacher was right in front of us and we just notice her. "Oh, hello Sensei," said Akaya still talking in English.

"KIRIHARA AKAYA, HOW DARE YOU PRETEND YOU DON'T KNOW ENGLISH?!" shouted Jody Sensei.

Akaya grabbed me and ran away. Guess like, I'm not going to get any lunch today.

_Time Skip: Akaya's Pov_

Today is horrible! Jody Sensei made me read in front of the whole class. Then she wanted me to translate everything she writes into English. I got to practice late so Sananda Fukobubou gives me 100 laps. Now I have to call "Oreo-sama". I haven't talk to him for a long time. If we do talk, it always ends up as an argument. I sighed and put the phone to my ear. "Hello Oreo-sama." I said.

"It's Ore-sama! Not Oreo-sama!" shouted Keigo. "And I'm busy! "

"Then you don't need to see Rima," I said.

"Wait. Did you say Rima?" asked Keigo. "She's back?"

"Of course," I said.

"You're not lying right?" said Keigo. "Cause if you are, Ore-sama will kill you."

"Of course not," I told him. "By the way, we're in that café. Please come, or Rima will kill you. Oh and don't be late."

"What are you talking about?" Keigo asked confused. "Late? When am I ever late? You didn't even tell me what time I have to get there by."

"You're already late," I said closing of on him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Café Disaster **

_Keigo's Pov_

My butler drove me to a café I have not been to in years. I rushed inside. Akaya and Rima were already there. I can't believe it. Rima is back. She's really back! Akaya wasn't lying after all. But why is she in Rikkai? She should have come Hyotei. Rima waved me over. She still looks the same.

"You're late again Oreo-sama!"Akaya said in German.

"It's not Oreo-sama! It's Ore-sama!" I shouted

"Oh, really? I didn't know "Akaya laughed.

"I am King of Hyotei! And who are you? King of Rikkai? I don't think so. You're just a lowly subject!" I sneered. The look on Akaya's face told me that I had gone too far.

"King? You call yourself a king? All you did was make some changes to your school! You are just a spoiled rich kid Keigo!" Akaya shouted.

"I am not a spoiled rich kid Akaya. Besides, your family is pretty rich too, so think about yourself first Seaweed Brain", I told him. Rima punched both of us in the face right after I finished speaking. We both looked at her. She was glaring at us. That was not good. Not good at all.

_Rima Pov_

I glared at my two best friends. What were they thinking, fighting like little kids? "If you two do something like that again, both of you are dead! Do you understand?" I growled.

"Yes ma'am! It won't happen again!" Keigo and Akaya shouted at the same time.

"YOU TWO ARE SO EMBARRESSING!" I yelled. Many people turn their heads to look at our table. Keigo and Akaya snickered.

"Now's who's the one that's embarrassing?" they said under their breath. I whacked both on the head again.

"Owwww!" both of them cried.

I laughed as they both glared at me.

_Akaya's Pov_

I glared as Rima as she laughed.

"That's not funny you know?!" I whined.

"Yeah, that really hurts you know," retorted Keigo.

"Be quiet both of you. Your whining is really annoying!" snapped Rima.

"Oh, why don't you two come to my house," I said.

"Fine," said Keigo.

"I wonder what it's like there," said Rima thoughtfully.

"Don't worry, you'll love it," I told them. "Just wait for me to call my butler_s_."

"Wait, did you say butler_s_. As in more than one?" demanded Rima.

"Uh, kind of," I said.

"What do you mean?" asked Rima. "Is that a yes or a no?"

"Uh, yes," I muttered.

"Are you rich?" asked Rima.

"Of course, he is," said Keigo. "Didn't I tell you that already?"

"Really, you did?" asked a very confused Rima. "When was that?"

"Don't you understand German?" said Keigo.

"Nope," said Rima. "I don't understand at all."

"Then, you should study more," I muttered.

"_What did you say_?" growled Rima.

"I said to wait for me while I call my butlers," I said loudly.

"Oh, go call then," said Rima.

As I went outside, I heard a crash and a cake hit me in the face. I heard Keigo laughing. Then I heard a "_whack"_ which must be Rima. I looked around and saw Marui Senpai rushing towards me.

"Akaya, did you see my cake?" he gasped.

"If you mean this cake, then yes I did," I said, pointing to my now cake covered face.

"I can't believe you didn't catch it!" whined Marui.

"_Catch it?!_" I gasped. "That's impossible! Marui Senpai, are you crazy? I didn't even know about the cake! There's no way I can catch it. Anyways, what happened?"

"Niou stole my cake and "tripped" over a crack," said Marui. "Then my cake got thrown at you. That's why you should have caught it!"

Just then, Keigo called from inside the café. "Seaweed Head are you done calling yet?"

"No! Can't you wait, Oreo-sama?" I growled, turning back to him.

"It's _Ore-sama_! Not Oreo-sama! How many times much I tell you this?" shouted Keigo. Then he saw my face and burst out laughing.

"You look like a snowman that lost his body," gasped a breathless Keigo.

"Is that Atobe?" asked Marui.

"Yeah, so?" I asked. "Is there a problem?"

"There are a lot of problems!" shouted Marui. "Atobe is the _enemy!_ How can you betray us?"

I rolled my eyes. "Marui Senpai, Keigo is an old friend. Now can you leave me alone? I have a phone call to make."

Just then, my butlers came. Thank goodness!

"Kirihara-sama what happened to your face?! Get me a towel yesterday!" they gasped as they roughly wiped my face.

"What the…?" said Marui staring at my butlers.

"Let's go," Keigo and Rima said, dragging to my dark blue limo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Akaya's House**

_Keigo Pov_

I stare up at Akaya's "house". It looks like a fairytale castle that has way too much flowers. Even the gate has a lot of flowers on it, except that those flowers are made from precious gems. Even the walls have gemstone flowers on them. Inside, there were all kinds of flowers and butterflies. He has a huge pond filled with red, pink, and white lilies. There was a huge red lily in the middle of the pond. Goldfishes were swimming around in it.

"Let's go inside, I'll give you guys a tour of my house," said Akaya.

"This place is amazing!" gasped Rima.

"Hurry up and give us a tour already," I said.

"Oreo-sama, you need to learn how to be patient," Akaya sighed.

"I've told you a million times, IT'S ORE-SAMA!" I yelled.

Akaya rolled his eyes and led us inside. He began to show us around.

"This is my room," Akaya told us.

"Cool!" Rima ran around, looking at everything. "I can see everything from here!"

"No, not everything," I said. "At Ore-sama's place, you can see the whole world."

Akaya grins. "In your dreams, Oreo-sama."

"Ore-sama will kill you very dead and leave you for the border ghosts," I growled.

"It's my house, you know," said Akaya. "I know where all the weapons are kept. You don't, so how are you going to kill me?"

"I'll find them, Seaweed Brain," I said

"Only Rima can call me Seaweed Brain," said Akaya.

Akaya led us through his home. Every five feet there would be a gemstone flower. Every single stone had a different design. Another thing was that his castle was sparkling clean. I'm quite sure there are some hidden tunnels that Akaya hasn't showed us yet. He always does this, even to his best friends.

"That's everything there is."

"Okay! Let's leave and go play! Wait no, let's have a contest! " shouted Rima.

"I have a bad feeling about this," I muttered under my breath.

"I think so too," Akaya agreed

_Rima's Pov_

"The contest is planting chocolate flowers," I said happily.

"Rima," Akaya sighed. "You know that's impossible."

Keigo dropped the vase he was holding. A butler came out of the thin air, jumped, slid, and caught the vase.

"Kirihara-sama, please tell your friends to be more careful."

"Right, I know that. But even if it does break, he'll pay for a new one."

On the floor there was a bit of dirt. A maid charged in, swept up the dirt, sprayed disinfectant, vacuumed the spot, and then mopped it.

Keigo stare at her, his eyes wide with shock. "What is wrong with this place" he muttered.

"It's shiny," I said, looking at the floor.

"Let's go," said Keigo.

As we were leaving, we hear footsteps from behind us. "Seaweed Brain, why are your maids following us?" asked Keigo.

"They're not following us," said Akaya. "They're just doing a bit of cleaning."

I looked behind me. "A bit of cleaning? It doesn't look like a bit," I told Keigo.

"I agree," he nodded. "Even my maids aren't like them. They are not a bunch of clean freaks. I can't wait to get out of here."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: First Three Days with Hell **

Sananda Genichiro couldn't concentrate on his kendo. He swung his katana little too hard and it got stuck in the wall instead of the dummy's head. He sighed and thought back to the last time Rima had a vacation here.

_Flash Back_

_Genichiro's Pov_

_I stared at the girl in front of me. She has long uneven black hair. It was all over the place. Her yellow-black eyes sparkled._

"_Hello! I'm Rima. Sananda Rima! __I hope we get along," she said cheerfully. That was when hell started._

_Day One: Catch the Roach!_

_SMACK!_

"_**Owwww! What was that for?"**_

"_I was trying to catch that buggie!"_

"_**With what?! A flying shoe?!"**_

…

"_**Rima?"**_

"_Get back here, you mean buggie!" __CRASH!_

"_**THAT'S GRANDFATHER'S VASE, YOU BAKA!"**_

_Later_

"_Genichiro, I am very disappointed in you," said my grandfather._

"_But grandfather, Rima…" I started to say._

"_Do not try to put the blame on her," Grandfather said angrily. "Clean this mess you made!"_

_Day Two: Beetle Trap_

"_RIMAAAA__**!" **_

"_Yes Gen-chan?"_

"_**Don't call me Gen-chan. What is the meaning of this?!"**_

"_Oh, it's a buggie trap."_

"_**I am not a bug!"**_

"_Wait. There are buggies on you, Gen-chan." _

"_**I told you not to call me Gen-chan! What are you doing?"**_

… _SMACK!_

"_**Ow! Rima. I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You."**_

_Later _

"_What happened to you?" Grandfather asked._

"_Ask her!" I glared at Rima._

_She looked away humming like nothing ever happened. I hate her._

_Day Three: Let Me Bee!_

"_Gen-chan, watch out!_

"_**What is it Rima? What the…?"**_

_BOOM!_

"_Buzzzzz!"_

"_Run, Gen-chan, run!"_

"_**I don't need you to tell me that! And don't call me Gen-chan! This is all your fault, so come down and help me!"**_

…

_**Rima?**_

…

"_Buzzzzz!"_

"_**Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! Get away from me!"**_

_****__End of Flash Back_

Rima is _hell!_ Now I have to live with her again.

"Genichiro! Your cousin's here!" calls Grandfather.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Seishun Gakuen

_Rima's Pov_

I stared at the cute flowers that Keigo and Akaya "planted". I can't wait to taste them. Keigo's flower is milk chocolate and Akaya's flower is dark chocolate. I don't care about the name of the flowers. I just want to eat them. They both look so good. Just as I was about to eat Akaya's flower, someone took it!

"Hey! Give it back!" I said angrily as I turned around. I came face to face with a boy with black hair and hazel eyes.

He completely ignored me. "What are you doing?' he asked Keigo and Akaya.

They both glared at him. "Put that down!" Akaya shouted.

"Oh, you mean this flower?" he looked at the chocolate. He broke off a leaf and ate it. "It's badly made," he said after a moment. I can't believe he just said that.

"If you don't like it, then put it down!" I growled.

"I don't mean the taste," he told me. "It's the shape of the flower. I didn't even know what it is until I picked it up. Who made this?"

"Seaweed Brain of course," said Keigo.

"Who's that?" he asked, confused.

"Don't call Akaya that," I said. The boy is already walking away with my flower! My flower! And he's eating it. When did I allow him to eat it? Akaya was not so happy. That baka just threw the perfectly good stem into the garbage.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" me and Akaya shouted at the same time.

He turned around and saw me and Akaya charging at him. He took off with me and Akaya right behind him, screaming, "GET BACK HERE!"

_Keigo's Pov_

I watched Rima and Akaya chase Echizen. He's pretty unlucky. I don't want to be him. I looked around and saw the Seigaku tennis team walking towards me. Well part of the team anyways. Echizen and Tezuka weren't with them.

"Yo, Atobe, did you see Echizen?" Momo asked me.

"No, Ore-sama did not see him," I said. "There is just no way, Ore-sama will ever see him." Then I heard a _SMACK!_ and an "owwwwwww!" The whole team except for Fuji and Kaido turn around.

"What is that?" Kikumaru asked, pointing at my flower.

"My flower," I said.

"Is that made of chocolate, nya?" he asked. "Can I have it, nya?"

"Of course not," I said. "No one can touch Ore-sama's…"

Kikumaru already started to eat it. I let out a groan.

_Later_

Rima stared at the remains of her last flower and burst into tears.

"My flowers," she sobbed. "My beautiful flowers."

"You were going to eat it anyways," Ryoma muttered. His face is even redder then Akaya when he is in Demon Mode because Rima slapped him so many times.

"This is all your!" Rima whined.

"What happened?" Akaya asked Atobe.

"Kikumaru ate the last flower after you and Rima went to chase Echizen," Atobe said.

"Mada mada dane," said Ryoma.

_SMACK!_ Rima smacked Ryoma across the face for the one millionth time.

"Oh and all of you are coming one a camping trip with me for one week," Rima said. "Keigo, Akaya, I want Rikkaidai and Hyotei to come as well. All of you better come."

"Whaaaaa?" shouted the whole Seigaku team expect for Fuji, Kaido, and Inui.

_Later: Ryoma's Pov_

I walked home rubbing my face. It hurts like hell. What is wrong with that girl? Slapping me for no reason. What did I do to her? I stopped suddenly remembering why. But still, she didn't need to slap me for just eating her chocolate. The minute my dad saw my face, he burst out laughing,

"What happened to you?" he gasped.

"Some girl slapped me for eating her chocolate," I said.

"Slapped you?" Nanjirou asked. "It's more like she tried to kill you."

"Shut up," I growled. I walked up to my room and shut the door. Who is she? I'm sure I saw her somewhere before but where?

_Rima's Pov_

"Gen-chan! I'm home!" I shouted kicking the door open.

"Don't call me Gen-chan!" Genichiro shouted angrily. "And are you trying to break down the door?"

I ignored the last question. "If I can't call you Gen-chan then can I call you Chiro-Chiro?

"No," he growled.

"Chiro-chan?"

"No!"

"Chi-Chi?"

"No!"

"Chi-chi chan?"

"No!"

"Chi-chan?"

"_No_!"

"Gen-chan, you are so mean," I whined. Then I remembered something. "Gen-chan, are you going to go camping with me? It's going to be really fun."

"Fun?" he asked. "It's more like …"

He never got to finish. I ran up to my room to make plans for the up coming week. I'm going to have so much fun.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Is Everyone Ready?

_Rikkaidai_

"Yukimura Buchou! I have something important to tell you!" Akaya shouted, running up to his captain the next morning.

"What is it?" Yukimura asked.

"My friend Rima wants Rikkaidai to go on a camping trip with her," Akaya said. "She wants everyone to come today. She said that if we don't come, she's going to drag us there herself. She's really scary."

"I see," Yukimura said thoughtfully. "When is it?"

"Um…today at 13:00," Akaya said nervously. "I forgot to tell you earlier because I was so busy yesterday. Also, Rima likes to tell people things at the last minute. Please forgive me."

"Today? I'm afraid, we won't be able to make it," Yukimura said. "We don't have our supplies yet. Please tell your friend, we're sorry."

"Don't worry," Akaya said cheerfully. "I got everything ready. Everything's so cheap after all."

"Really?" Yukimura asked. "Then I guess we can go. Let me tell the rest of the team first."

_Hyotei: Keigo's Point of View_

I'm so lucky. Rima let me leave a few players behind. I watched my team practice for a bit then I snapped my fingers. Everyone gathered around me. "Ore-sama has some very good news," I said. "A friend of my, invited the team to a camping trip yesterday. We shall be going today."

"What?!" gasped Ryo. "Today?! Atobe, are you crazy? There's no way we can get ready in such a short time!"

"Ore-sama did, so you must do it or you will suffer the consequences," I said. "Besides Ore-sama got ready in 30 minutes."

"Yeah sure," someone said. "He probably have his servants everything for him."

"Ore-sama did everything by himself," I said. Then after a while, I added. "Well, I did have a bit of help."

"I knew it," said Ryo.

"Anyways, I decided to leave two players behind," I said. "And those two are Jirou and Kabaji."

"Only those two?" asked Ryo. "That is so not fair!"

"Okay. Everyone else go get ready," I said ignoring Ryo's comment. "Be ready by 12:00."

Everyone checked their watches. It was already 11:25.

"Atobe, are telling us to do the impossible?" gasped Ryo in shock. "There's no way we can finish in 35 minutes!"

"Ore-sama does no allow excuses," I said. "Get to work."

_Seigaku_

Coach Ryuzaki agreed to let Seigaku go camping with Rikkai and Hyotei since she believes that they will get to know the other teams better. Ryoma wasn't very happy with that.

"I'm not going," he said angrily. "And you can't make me!"

"Then please this," said Inui, hold up a gallon of his new creation, Mixed Power Up Juice, each is a mix of all his drinks together.

"Ummm…I guess, I'll go," said Ryoma.

"Okay everyone, let's go meet Rima," said Oishi.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: A Little Contest**

Pretty soon, all three teams were gathered in front of Akaya's "house". All of Hyotei expect for Atobe looked like they have been caught in a tornado. None of them look very happy, but they still stared at Akaya's so called house in awe along with Rikkai and Seigaku. All of Rikkai expect for Sananda is impressed with huge castle.

"Akaya, you never told me that Seigaku and Hyotei will also be here," he growled.

"Yes, it is quite a surprise," said Yukimura. "I didn't expect them to be here as well."

"We didn't know either," said Yushi. "Atobe never told us about this."

"What are they doing here?" asked Ryo.

"Well you see, this whole camping trip thing is our fault," said Oishi nervously. "Ryoma made Rima angry so this is the result."

"We're looking forward to working with you," said Fuji.

"Well let's go inside," said Akaya. "We shouldn't be wasting time talking here. Follow me. I'll take you all to Rima.

Akaya lead them though the gates and pass the garden. There was a white albino "cat" running around chasing butterflies. Ryo stared at it for a while.

"Akaya, is that a tiger or an unknown species?" he asked.

"Oh, she's just a baby tiger," Akaya said. "It's not like she's going to kill any one."

"Are you sure?" asked Ryo.

"Of course I am," Akaya said. "Oh, here we are."

He stopped in front of a large forest. There were two girls waiting for them.

"Okay, now that everyone's here, I guess we can get started. First I need to give you guys some bad news," Rima said.

"What is it?" Atobe asked.

"Instead of one week, I have to shorten it to three days," Rima whined. "Can you believe that? _Three days_! Then she smiled. "I also have some good news," she added. "My friend An will be coming with us. We will also be having a little contest."

"Little contest, you say," muttered Akaya. "There's always some kind of trouble when ever you have one of your little ideas."

"Akaya, is the forest even safe?" Ryo asked.

"Oh, it's very safe," said Akaya turning to him. "All the animals are very friendly and there's no hunting so there is no need to worry."

There was a loud _BOOM!_ and everyone looked at Akaya.

"That's just nii-chan practicing her shooting," he said nervously. "I'm sure she's not going to shoot us. So Rima, what is the contest?"

"We are going to be in three teams," Rima said cheerfully. "Each team has to catch live insects. By the end of three days, who ever catch the most insects win a special prize. Here are the three teams."

Team 1

Rima

An

Atobe

Akaya

Momoshiro

Kaido

Fuji

Inui

Team 2

Yukimura

Sananda

Rengi

Gakuto

Wakashi

Ryo

Oishi

Eiji

Team 3

Takashi

Ryoma

Niou

Marui

Hiroshi

Jackel

Yushi

Ootori

"There is only one rule," said Rima. That rule is to set up camp in different location in this forest. Okay, let go."

With that she turned around and walked into the forest. The rest of them looked at each other and followed her in.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Day 1**

_Team Rima: Rima's Pov_

I watched my team happily. We are so going to win. Maybe, we should take a break, after all this only the first day. We have plenty of time. Just then Ann and Akaya started to argue.

"Kirihara, you know it's your fault that my brother got hurt," Ann said angrily.

"My fault?" Akaya asked. "It's his who fault for getting hurt.

"It's your fault!" shout Ann.

"No, it's not!" Akaya shot back.

"Yes it is!"

"No, it's not!"

"Yes, it is!"

"No it's not!"

"_Yes it is!"_

"_No, it's not!"_

Just then Keigo walked up them. "Ore-sama is coming though! Get out of my way," He said walking right into the middle of the argument.

"Get out of the way, Oreo-sama," Akaya growled, glaring at Keigo.

"_It's Ore-sama!_" Keigo shouted angrily.

Oh great. Now Keigo is also joining in. If I don't stop them, there's going to be trouble. Well, I guess we won't be able take a break today. I got up and clapped my hands to get everyone's attention. "Okay, everyone, let's get started," I said. "Ann and Momo stay behind and take care of the supplies. The rest come with me. I'm going to put you in pairs of two. Here are the pairs."

Pairs

Kaido/Inui

Akaya/Keigo

Me/Fuji

"Okay, let's go," I said.

_Team 2: Sananda's Pov_

Thank god Rima shorten it. I'm not going to spend a whole week in this forest. I have more important things to do. After all, camping has nothing to do with tennis. I thought back to how I manage to convince her to shorten it.

_Flash Back_

"_A week?"I stared at Rima in shock. "A week? Are you crazy? Do you want everyone to die or something?"_

"_Die? No one's going die, Gen-chan," said Rima._

"_We never know with you," I said. "The last time, I went camping with you, you nearly killed me. Don't tell me you forgot that."_

"_Oh that," said Rima. "That was an accident. I didn't mean it. You were in the way."_

"_You dropped a whole nest of hornets on my head and you say it's just an accident?" I growled._

"_Of course it is," said Rima. "Who told you to be in the way?"_

"_Forget about that," I said. "I want you to shorten this crazy trip before someone gets seriously hurt."_

"_What? You want me to shorten it? But no one's going to get hurt!" she whined. "This time, it's perfectly safe. Akaya told me so."_

"_Akaya?" I asked. I didn't know that Akaya knows her. "I don't trust him. He also likes dangerous places. Plus, he's your friend."_

"_So?" she asked. "Aka-chan never lies."_

_Right. Akaya never lies. He lied plenty of times to me. I sighed. Now is not the time to tell her that._

"_If you shorten it to three days, then I will give you a whole box of chocolate," I said._

"_Really?" Rima asked, her eyes sparkling. "Really, really, really? You promise?"_

"_Yes, I promise," I said. I'm so happy that I prepared before hand because Rima always want the chocolate right away._

_End of Flash Back_

I can't wait to get out of here. Seiichi went off with Oishi of Seigaku to catch insects. Rengi was gathering data. Everyone else is fighting. Why did I get stuck in this team?

_Team 3: Ryoma's Pov_

Why do I have to come? It's not my fault for eating her chocolate. I was just tasting it. I can't believe Kirihara can actually bake. She has another one so she doesn't need to get so angry. I'm so sure, I have seen her somewhere. I just can't remember where. She is a monster. Her slaps from the other day still hurt, a lot. And why am I on this team? Everyone here is totally useless. I won't be surprised if we lose. The only one that is actually trying is those guys two from Rikkai. I forgot their names. Well, they better not expect me to help them.

_Later_

_Team Rima: Rima's Pov_

We caught three full bottles of dragonflies. We are so going to win. After all, Akaya knows the forest like the back of his hand. I thought about the other teams. They are so going to lose. No one can beat us. We are the strongest team here. Keigo and Akaya are starting to argue again. They have horrible team work, but they did pretty well. Ann walked up to me.

"Rima, what are they saying?" she asked looking at Keigo and Akaya.

"Don't ask me," I said. "I don't understand any German. By the way, are Kaido and Inui back yet? I'm getting hungry."

"You just sent them out," Ann said. "There's no way they can be back so soon."

What she said was right. I just sent them out ten minutes along. Just then I heard a hiss. It has to Kaido. I'm surprise that they got back so fast. I turned around. "What you two catch today?" I asked. "Please don't tell me you caught nothing."

"We didn't catch nothing," Inui said. ''We caught plenty of fish."

I stared at the net they were holding. There's like 20 fishes in there. "Amazing," I gasped. "You two caught all that in less than 10 minutes?"

"The pond has plenty of fish," Inui explained.

"Can we eat yet?" Momo whined.

"Oh yeah, let's eat," I said, remembering how hungry I was.

_Team 2: Sananda's Pov_

My team did pretty well. We got two full jars of mosquitoes. Since we don't know the forest very well, it was easy to get lost. Seiichi and Oishi got lost on the way back. The forest is very large and dangerous. There are dangerous animals everywhere. Rima is seriously trying to kill us. I will never trust her again. In fact, this is the last time I'm going camping with her. We already have enough trouble finding the insects. Now, we are having trouble with finding food since the ones we sent out are still not back yet. They probably got lost. Why in the world did we sent those two?

_Team 3: Ryoma's Pov_

I knew it. Our team is hopeless. We didn't find anything to day. Everyone has horrible team work.

"Echizen, you didn't do any work," Yushi of Hyotei said angrily. "So stop acting like you're special."

"He right," said the pink haired guy from Rikkai. "You need to help too."

I stared at him. "Umm…who are you again?" I asked.

"I'm Marui Bunta," he said. "Don't tell me you forgot."

"Oh, I know you," I said. "You're the guy from Rikkai that eats a lot of sweets. It's surprising how your teeth are so prefect. They should have all fallen out long along."

"I'm so going to kill you," he growled.

"Mada mada dane."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Day Two**

_Team Rima: Rima's Pov_

Today is another wonderful day. I can't wait to get started. Today we are trying a plan, Akaya thought up. We take two of the fish from yesterday and cut them open. Then we lay them out in the sun. The strong and stinky smell of the fishes soon fills the air.

"It stinks!" whined Momo. "Can't we try something else?"

"Nope, I'm sure it's going to work," said Akaya, picking them up and put the fishes in too separate jars. Then he put the jars on the ground. He sat next to them watch the jars.

"Aka-chan, it better not take too long," I said. "I don't want to wait all day."

"It's not going to take that long," Akaya said. He was right. Pretty soon a bunch of flies flew into the bottles. Akaya and Keigo quickly put the lid back on.

"That was fast," Ann said. "I expected it to be longer."

"No, that was very slow," I said. "I wanted it to be faster."

"Thank god, it's over," said Momo. "I don't know if I can stand the smell any longer."

"Let's try something else," said Keigo. "This time, Ore-sama will decide on what to do."

"No one's going to listen to you, Oreo-sama," said Akaya.

"How dare you!" shouted Keigo. "No one disobeys Ore-sama."

"Yeah right," said Akaya. "Dream on."

"You…" Keigo began to say. He never finished. I whacked both bakas on the head.

"Cut it out!" I growled.

"Yes ma'am!" both of them shouted. "We won't do it again, ma'am! Never again, ma'am!"

I rolled my eyes. Yeah right. Never again is impossible for them. They never stop fighting. I sighed turned to Keigo. "Okay, what's your plan?"

_Team 2: Sananda's Pov_

My team is trying something new today. Where in the world did they get butter? Well, that doesn't matter now. Ryo made a fire and put the butter over it. Then he pours the melting butter into a jar. Pretty soon a herd of beetles came. I don't actually like beetles since they remind of one of Rima's little traps. Anyways, everyone expect me is running around trying to capture the beetles which was very easy.

"Genichiro, why don't you try catching them?" asked a voice from behind me.

I turned around and came face to face with Rengi. "Why aren't you trying to catch anything?"

"I am gathering data," Rengi replied. "Everyone needs data."

It's more like he's trying to beat Inui. "Shall we help?" I asked.

Rengi completely ignored me. "There's a 90% chance that we will be able to do better then yesterday."

Everyone knows that. There is no need for him to say things that were already very obvious. I sighed. Today is going to be a very long day.

_Team 3: Ryoma's Pov_

Our little experiment is horrible. No one's going catch any thing like this. Plus Takashi Senpai isn't really helping. Swinging that racket around and shouting "Burning", is going to scare everything away. Pretty soon I heard a "_WHACK!" _and someone's glasses went flying. Yushi ran after it.

"_My glasses!"_ he wailed. "Somebody save it! I can't live without it!"

The glasses flew across the river and hit a rock, scattering into a thousand tiny pieces. Yushi crashed into me sending both of us into the freezing cold water. I shot up right away, pushing Yushi away from me. "What in the world is wrong with you?" I snapped angrily. That water was so cold that someone can freeze to death in less then one minute. I am not joking.

"Sorry," Takashi muttered. Yushi completely ignored him. He was too busy mourning over the loss of his glasses. I swear that guy is going crazy.

"What am I going do without it?!" he whined. "I'm won't be able to look good anymore."

"Look good?" I gasped. "You only wear glasses because they make you look good?"

"Well of course," he said. "Those glasses make me look smart, you know."

He's got to be kidding me. What kind of guy wears glasses just because he looks smart in it? Well forget about that. I so tired right now. We have been following this river since the morning. Plus, today is like 110°F or something. "Can we take a break?" I asked.

"No! We must not rest," said Bunta. "We have to get something today no matter what!"

"Even if you kill yourself?" I asked.

"Yes!" he said right away. Then he realized what he said and quickly corrected himself. "Of course, I'm not going to do something that crazy."

"Not everything then," I said. "Why don't we take a little break? It's not going to harm us is it?"

"I guess you're right," Bunta said after a while. "Let's take a break."

Takashi Senpai and Yushi were having an argument over the glasses, when I saw something. It was long, green, and thick. I was so sure it was a very, very large vine until the "vine" lifted its head and looked at me with two ruby red eyes. It opens its mouth and hissed. "_SNAKE!"_I shouted, jumping up.

Everyone else immediately jumped up. They quickly looked around. The minute they saw the snake, they screamed and took off, leaving me behind. "Hey, wait for me!" I yelled, running after them. That snake looks like Kaido Senpai.

_Later_

_Team Rima: Rima's Pov_

We caught 5 full jarfuls today. Both Akaya's and Keigo's plan worked out really well. Kaido and Inui caught plenty of fish today. We could have caught 6 jarfuls but Akaya and Keigo had another fight and ruined our chance. Overall, today was great. And I'm sleepy. I was just about to fall asleep when the two bakas started to fight again. I sighed and went to break them up.

_Team 2: Sananda's Pov_

My team did well. We caught 3 jarfuls today. No one listened to Rengi data. It is unneeded. Now that I think about it, Data Tennis players always tell everyone their predictions right after the opposing players does the move. Where is the use in that? The only useful thing the 'Data Masters' can actually do is support their teammates with data about unknown teams or players. There was a crash and I turned around. Ryo seems to have dropped something. I sighed. I just can't wait for this crazy trip to be over.

_Team 3: Ryoma's Pov_

My team did horrible! We only managed to fill half a jar. Plus, we were nearly killed by a very fat, but fast snake. That snake really looked like Kaido Senpai when he is very angry or annoyed about something. I can't wait to get out of this forest. I don't want to meet that snake again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Day Three**

_Team Rima: Rima's Pov_

Today is the last day. Well kind of. Every team will have to be out of the forest by 1pm. I hope someone brought a watch. I'm so going to enjoy my last day here. Some people just can't wait to leave. Today was pretty normal. Keigo and Akaya are still fighting. Wait didn't they say they weren't going to fight anymore? I knew I can't trust them. Oh great. Now Kaido and Momo are fighting? If this keeps happening, the other teams will beat us.

"Rima, do you play tennis?" Ann asked suddenly.

I stared at her. "Of course not," I said a little too quickly. "Why will you think that? I hate tennis."

"_Okay_," said Ann. I knew it. She didn't believe me. "Then how come you know the rules?"

"Er…well…Akaya and Keigo told me," I said.

"You are known to pay very little attention to things that you hate," said Ann.

"Let's go try and catch something," I said, changing the subject.

"Fine," Ann said. "But you better tell me why you stopped playing later."

I groaned. There's just no way to hide anything from her. Wait a second. How in the world did she find out that I used to play tennis? Akaya and Keigo must have told her. Those traitors. I am so going to kill them.

_Team 2: Sananda's Pov_

This is the last day. I just can't wait to leave. Those last two day were hell. I don't even want to think about what happened. My team is pretty much useless. We should really be training, instead of camping with the nationals so close. I stared at my team. Seiichi and Oishi went off to catch some insects. Eiji and Gakuto were arguing again for the one millionth time. Rengi is being completely useless. Ryo is trying to help Seiichi and Oishi. As for me, they left me behind to take care of the supplies.

"Do you know where Yukimura and Oishi are?" asked Ryo. On great, he got lost. So why is he coming to me? I am not a GPS.

"No," I said. "Why don't you ask someone else?"

Ryo walked towards Rengi, who is completely useless. This is going to be a long day.

_Team 3: Ryoma's Pov_

"Echizen, stop being lazy and come help!" yelled Marui.

"Yes, yes. I'm coming," I said getting up.

"Stop taking your time, you lazy baka!" snapped Niou. "We don't have all day!"

"Right," I said, completely ignoring them. I picked up a racket and give it to Takashi-Senpai.

"_BURNING!_" He started to swing his racket around like crazy. Everyone jumped out of the way.

"Echizen, you are so dead, when I get my hands on you," Niou growled.

"Try and catch me then," I said running off.

"_ECHIZEN, GET BACK HERE!" _everyone expect for Takashi-Senpai shouted, chasing after me.

_Later_

All the teams are here. It's time to decide on the winner. Team Rima has 10 jars full. Team Sananda has 8 jars full. Team Ryoma have ½ a jar full. "Team Rima is the winner," said Kippei. "Team Sananda is in second place. Team Ryoma is the worst so far. I don't how you stay in the forest for three days and all you manage catch is half a jar of dead bugs."

"Whaaaaa…?" Niou stared at him in shock. "They're all dead?"

"That's impossible," Bunta gasped. "They were alive when we caught them."

"Ah well," said Ryoma. "Mada mada dane."

"Ryoma, I am really going to kill you," growled Niou chasing the Seigaku freshman.


	11. Chapter 11

**First Day at Kendo**

Rima Pov

It has been a week since the hunt. I walk into the kendo club. Only three people are there. I think two of them are from my class, but I can't be sure. The only people that I talk to are either Akaya or the teachers. Everyone else thinks I'm crazy since I hang out with Akaya. Okay, maybe not everyone. His fan club hates me. They glare at me every single day. I looked at the club members. Four people, huh? Not bad for a school full of bakas. One of them walked over to me.

"Hello, Rima-san," she said. "Thank for joining us. Now all we need to do is wait for the others."

"I see." I nodded. "Let's hope they're strong. I hate weak people. By the way how many people did this club have before I joined?"

"Five," she said. "I'm Hoshiro Rami, the Buchou."

"I'm Haru Orochi, the Fukobuchou," said the second girl. "I believe you know me."

"Er…yeah I think I do," I said after a while.

"Seriously Rima, you pay too much attention to Kirihara," said the last girl. "Don't you get scared of his crazy fan club?"

"Nope," I said. "Not at all. We knew each other for a long time, you know. We knew each other back in Germany. By the way who are you?"

"I'm Yushita Kazusu," she said. "I'm in your class to, Forgetful-san.

"What did you call me?" I growled.

"I call you…" she never got to finish. The door burst open and two girls charged in, panting. They have short dark blue hair and blue eyes.

"Sorry," one of them said. "We got lost."

"_Again?"_ Kazusu stared at them in shock. "You two get lost too much."

"It's not our fault!" whined the other girl. "It's just that this school is so huge!"

"You two has been here for three years," said Orochi.

"Three years," I gasped. "This is just my second week in school and I didn't get lost."

"Oh, is that the new member?" the twins asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, my name is Rima."

"Nice to meet you Rima-chan!" said the first twin. "I'm Kiyoshi Kazumi."

"I'm Kiyoshi Kazuma," said her twin.

"Can I just call you two, Twin A and Twin B?" I asked. Kazumi and Kazuma are much alike. I'll get them missed up.'

"Yeah, of course you can," said Kazumi. Kazuma nodded. They were barely paying attention to me. Those two must very short attention span. Pretty soon they remembered that I was there.

"Um, what did you say again?" asked Kazuma.

"Can I call you two Twin A and Twin B?" I repeated.

"Of course not,'' said Kazumi.

Before I could reply, Hoshiro Buchou stepped in. "Okay enough with the introductions!" she said. "We have work to do."

_Later_

Today was so boring. I beat like almost everyone there. What's worse is that Keigo decided to pick me up since Akaya is busy. Now the every girl in Rikkai Dai wants to kill me. Akaya is okay since he isn't very popular but Keigo is different. Almost every girl he meets falls in love with him. I stomped up to him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I growled. "And why the hell did you bring that limo?"

"Ore-sama is here to pick you up of course," he said. "I'm going to drive you home."

"No thanks, I'll walk." I turned away from him.

"Hey!" he whined.

I turned back. "Just this once, okay?"

Keigo looked very happy for some unknown reason. I groaned. This was going to be a long day.


End file.
